


Are You Bored Yet?

by astroeatsurass



Series: Make A Wish [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Manberg Festival is mentioned, Mentioned Character Death, Mentioned Tommyinnit, Mentioned Tubbo, Misunderstandings, POV Changes, Past Character Death, Platonic Kisses, Some angst, and theres some blood mention too, idk how to write arguments haha, inspired by a song, most of these are fluff promise, not a perma-death au dw, relationship study too i guess, some curse words, they live on a little island together :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeatsurass/pseuds/astroeatsurass
Summary: “The sun’s setting,” Dream says.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade - if you view it that way
Series: Make A Wish [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977475
Comments: 20
Kudos: 238





	Are You Bored Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> uh hello hi!  
> so uh i was able to sleep a whole day and i feel great!!  
> lesson learned; dont force yourself to write no matter how much you wanted to  
> so always take care of yourselves guys!! ily all very much :DD  
> idk how to write arguments :((  
> btw inspired by the song ‘Are You bored Yet?’ by Wallows ft. Clairo!!

"Dream,"

Techno nudges the the foot of the blonde man on the ground, softly breathing into the air, face naked to the world for what seemed like the first time.

It wasn't the first for him.

He feels special to be the only person who could see the other vulnerable like this. It meant great honor to him as a fellow rival and a fellow friend.

Though no matter how many times he'd seen those swirling green eyes, silky hair that seemed to change it's color under the white light of the moon and under the heat of the blazing sun.

He'd been able to count every single freckle dusted across his face, and Techno really couldn't find himself tearing his eyes away from the sight.

He breathes in the fresh air, admiring the view of their little garden. Dream had insisted that they should start a garden, in courtesy of Tubbo and Niki. 

The blonde had planted yellow dandelions because it reminded him of George, roses for Bad and an orange dahlia for Sapnap while Techno planted a simple small cactus, still deciding on what flower to plant.

He kneeled down beside the sleeping man, observing the blonde who was snoring peacefully and stroked his hand to softly wipe the hair from his face. He chuckled at the sight, heaving himself up from the position and walked away from the clearing, disappearing into the tall grass.

  


———————

  


The skies above started to turn into mix of orange, then pink, and then purple, with the clouds circling above him in all shapes and sizes.

Dream awoke with a start, the cold water almost felt like a slap in the face and he shot up from where he laid.

"Fuck! What the hell?" He immediately wipes his face with the back of his hand, shaking his head like a dog trying to dry themselves clean.

The water in his hair sprayed everywhere, startling the man who woke him up in the first place, and the stray droplets landing on the nearby flowers.

A booming laugh could be heard from beside him, towering him was a man with pink hair and a boar for a mask.

Dream squints his eyes from his place, almost from annoyance and mostly because his eyes are still adjusting to the light,

"You're such a dick, you didn't have to wake me up like that," he complains, a deep frown on his face when he realized almost half of his hoodie was wet.

He feels the other bend down and kneel in front of him, and almost automatically, Dream brought his hands above his head and allowed Techno to lift his green hoodie, revealing his white-gray shirt underneath.

"Sorry, your face was annoying me," the older casually answers, fond smile on his lips as the blonde continued to insult him.

Dream sighs, an sly smirk creeping on his face, "Say what you want, but it shouldn't have taken you this long to keep living with me."

Techno lets out another chuckle, lightly punching the younger, "Can't resist to compliment yourself huh? Lame."

He watches as the man stands up, towering over him (and maybe also the setting sun behind him), as he brought his hand in front of Dream's face. 

The simple gesture would always remind the blonde of their little duel, though there were no hard feelings between them, as the gesture symbolizes their respect for eachother.

He gladly accepts the hand, feeling the familiar warmth envelope his own hand and the contrasts of each their own, the rough callouses of Techno's hand and Dream's own soft hand.

The feeling were never get old. Just like how they'll never grow old of eachother, no matter how many times they'll argue, banter or even possibly hate eachother at times.

 _We've always been two sides of a coin,_ Dream thought.

They may be supposed rivals, but their interests line up as equal opposites. Techno was the calm, yet powerful in their relationship while Dream was the wild, yet lukewarm person.

Techno would not bat an eye to a person in trouble, much less to a mere stranger (though he's sure that living with this green man was slowly changing that). His actions were polished, like they were scripted, even the most jagged sword could be used for one clean slice by his hands.

Dream was the opposite, the freckled man would come running for anyone who is in danger, even if it could cost him his life (and in return Techno taught him how to win a losing fight). His actions were unpredictable, it may not be smooth but his swiftness make up for it. Because his actions were unpredictable, you would find yourself surprised and Dream would grin under his mask everytime and use this to his advantage.

How they started to live together was a mystery, but the two were very much comfortable with their lives intertwined.

Dream feels himself being pulled up by the man, then the weight of the familiar heavy cloth wrapped around his shoulders. He gives Techno a small smile in thanks, tugging the red cape closer to his chest and smiled wider when he feels the soft fur against his cheeks.

The pink haired man gives him a knowing look, then glances down at the bed the blonde left in his shape.

Dream follows the man's gaze, chuckling to himself as he remembered a fond memory, "Remember when we buried Tommy in the snow?"

Techno hums, recalling the memory himself, "Yeah, man was simply minding his business on the snow, and you had to come along and bury him,"

A bright laugh filled the air as the wind breezes through them, "You were there too!"

"Yeah, I was, he was being so loud even if he's just laying on the floor,"

"It's Tommy,"

"You have a point."

They slowly walked to their carved path on the ground, following the trail that led from their little field and to the simple oak tree that stood as entrance to the beach.

By that part, a cobblestone wall built to their hips appeared, Dream got up on top of it and walked along the edges with Techno holding his hand on the lower ground.

"Y'know.." he starts, getting the royal's attention as they walked,

"That kid has some potential."

From beside him, a smile found it's way to Techno's face from the statement, "He's my brother, of course he has potential."

Dream simply hums, waiting for the other to continue, "But, I can say that he is better than me from when I was the same age."

The hold on his hand tightens, he could only return the gesture as they walked. 

"Yeah, he has potential." He says again to no one, voice in a mumble, but Techno hums in agreement, eyes staring straight ahead.

  


———————

  


They walked along together in silence as the wind continues to blow, the royal's cape flowing in the air while the fields of flowers danced around them, creating a little wave flow.

He breathes it in, having some peace after the war. The fresh air was, refreshing. There were no smoke, no pollution in the waters. Nothing to remind him of the awful war, the never-ending sounds of bombs going off and the smell of blood and sweat mixed with the smoke.

Dream has always loved the walk back to their little hut.

The path was long, but the scenery was worth it.

Sometimes, it would meant for a long silence basked in eachother's company, he prefer that over walking home alone without the other's presence.

He'd walk along the edges of the beach, his feet teasing the waves that intends to wash it, feeling the soft and grainy sand slide between his toes satisfyingly. 

Dream watches as he hops down from the cobblestone wall, admiring how the green plaids mixes into the sand. He watches himself get draged into the white sand, feet almost coated in it and he continues to walk again.

Techno does the same, lightly kicking at the sand and accidentally sprinkling some on Dream which prompting a small fight between them. He'd laughed when the pig got some in his mouth, earning a handful of sand down his shirt and he struggled to get it out.

Sometimes, Dream wonders if it was enough. He ponders in their shared bed if just living with him was good enough. He tries to think from Techno's view, living with himself.

Dream never really understood why'd they live together. Maybe it's because they only really have eachother, no other worthy opponents could math their skill but themselves.

He wonders the same thought every night, the pink haired man sound asleep by his side by then, he'd stare up to the ceiling, thinking, and then black spots would slowly overcome his vision then he finds himself waking up to the soft voice of Techno waking him up for breakfast.

  


———————-

  


They visit the ocean this time, but only for a short while Techno had warned, not wanting for his outfit to get wet. Though Dream simply rolled his eyes at this and pointed at his wet hoodie placed on Techno's arm.

Ears visibly drooping with a sigh, Techno allowed Dream of their time to play in the crashing waves, eliciting sounds of whooping from the other.

"Don't worry, we'll go home after five minutes, promise," the freckled man says, dragging the man into the tips of the salty water, but not before hanging their clothes to a nearby tree branch and rolling up their pants.

Techno had to bite down his tongue to stop himself from hissing as the cold water made comtact with his feet. It was nearly sunset, the wind was breezy today, it would make sense for the water to be cold.

He just doesn't know how Dream could handle this, he stands barely an inch while the blonde continued to play knee-deep in the waters.

He almost felt content just watching the other play by his own, happy that his partner was having fun. Wuite unfortunate that he couldn't stop the inevitable when Dream drags hims further into the water.

Techno stands still for nearly a minute, trying to adjust to the cold changes while Dream was nice enough to wait, finding some fishes in the water.

He beckons the other to come and see, emerald eyes sparkling and reflecting at the surface of the ocean, making a glint of blue-green shining in the water.

He looks deep past it, and there he finds the little fishes swirling around eachother in the languid waves. Techno watches in awe as the fishes swam around them, almost as if they're appreciating the duo's company.

His ears perk up to the sound of laughter, head snapping to see the other's face. Dream caught a fish in hos hands before putting it back in the water, lightly stroking the fish that continued to circle around him.

The blonde's face was scrunched up, eyes nearly closing from his wide smile, showing those pearly white teeth of his. Techno smiles under his mask too, gently dipping his hand into the water to do the same.

  


———————

  


There were times when he'd wake up in cold sweat, gasping for air and he would be confused, scared as he does not recognize his surroundings.

The pink haired man would scramble for his sword straight away, finding nothing but soft blankets in his hold and he flinched away when he felt his hand meet something that breathes.

He hasn't realized his eyes were shut tight when he heard the smooth voice call out to him, a warm hand holding his face and he had to suck in a breath.

"Techno," Dream would say, name rolling off his tongue so naturally as he strokes his face, other hand intertwining with Techno's own.

He also hasn't realized he's been calling out the blonde's name those nights, dreams turning into nightmares as it keeps replaying his partner's dead body on the ground. By his own hands.

The royal's eyes meets the dark shade of emerald, and Techno couldn't be more than happy to see the shade of green than deep dark red that resembles blood.

 _"Dream,"_ he would whisper out shakily, pulling his hand away from the other's to wipe his eyes, trying to get a clear view of the freckled man.

Sometimes, he wonders if those nightmares were a blessing in disguise when he looks at Dream during those nights. The moonlight shining through their open window, the curtains flowing through the air behind Dream and Techno would engrave this moment inside his head.

His freckles would stand out the most, almost as if they really are stars in the night as every freckle would shine in the light.

Then he would be welcomed into a tight embrace from the younger, understanding instantly and he wonders how he's so lucky to have a friend like Dream.

He'd return the hug, burying his face into the other's shoulder and they would stay in that position until Techno feels better, rid of the nightmare and slowly dozing off into Dream's arms and his soft cooing in his ear.

And some nights he would find himself doing the same, not any better than the blonde when it comes to comforting, but Dream says his company was good enough.

The man would sit in his lap, straddling his waist and cling onto him like a koala. Unlike Techno, he'd talk about his worries, head buried into crook of his neck, and the royal could only listen as he rubbed circles into the small of his back.

But like the same, Dream would also doze off into his arms then he'd smile grimly into the top of his head and gently press a kiss into it, to compensate for lack of comfort _(he still thinks so even after Dream told him he's enough)._

Then he lays Dream down onto their shared bed, bring the blankets up to cover him and softly wipe his teary eyes with his hand. Before Techno sleeps beside the other, he takes one longing look at his face and stroke his hair fondly.

  


———————

  


Him and Dream bid goodbyes to the fishes, leaving crumbs of bread in the water (which Dream forced Techno to come and get them from the beach) as the fishes happily ate them.

"I am utterly soaked." He says, internally cringing when his hooves reached the sand and it stuck onto it, almost wanting to return to the waters to wash it off but it would be futile.

From his side, Dream laughs, 

"Didn't know you were so picky, dear king," he teases, lightly kicking some sand onto Techno's hooves, earning an annoyed glare from the man.

"Well, I am the king, is it not right for me to be presentable at all times?" He quips back, trying to catch up with the blonde running off to the tree they left their stuff with.

"Hm, so he says in farmer's clothing," Dream raises an eyebrow at Techno, eyeing him up and down to further exaggerate his point.

Techno scoffs, picking up his crown on the ground and placing it on the younger's head, 

"Okay, smartass, you got me. You and your smart remarks..." he murmured the last sentence under his breath, though loud enough for Dream to hear as he gives one more laugh.

  


———————

  


Techno's farming days on their private little island were going well, from Dream's perspective.

He brings home atleast fifty potatoes in his ragged bag, clothes muddy and dirty with his long sleeved shirt only rolled up to his elbows, and Dream wishes he could see more of those muscles flexing under those layers of clothing.

Not that he swinged that way, he likes to believe so, but Techno's body was complex, and it's rather new to see him with revealing clothes _(he always wears that darn cape and most of his clothing were long sleeved)._

Most times he would find himself staring, looking too deep into his supposed-to-be rival's movements and then his mind trailing to his lean body. He adores the scars that were littered on Techno's body, whenever he gets the chance to see them.

It makes him feel special when the man would take off his shirt around him, showing the world the scars he'd kept hidden for so long.

At times, while reading a book under the oak tree in their little garden, Dream would trace his fingers along the scars he'd memorized like how Techno memorized every freckle on his face.

He laughs when the pig shudders under his touch, but not moving away. They always sat underneath the tree, with Techno sitted between his legs and his head laying on Dream's stomach.

He'd continue his ministrations until his hand felt limp, and in return the other would massage his hand from his spot.

Dream would always stare whenever Techno comes home from farming, how the man's body glistens in sweat when he takes off his shirt. While Dream's skin was tan, Techno's skin was white as snow, and his skin looked smooth and soft.

Though he worries over Techno's health, he had deep eyebags and his bright red ruby eyes would always seem so tired.

Dream welcomes the man home with a towel placed over his arm and a tray of warm tea and cookies in his hands.

He'd always loved it when Techno pulls at his tight braid and lets his gorgeous pink hair fall from his face like a curtain. Loved it when his pig ears twitch in interest when he sees the freshly baked cookies on the tray.

During his times of observing Technoblade's movements, before they were friends, he took notice of how his ears gave out his next move. It takes patience to notice these little details, and Dream was always proud of himself for taking note of this.

Living with the man himself, he'd learn how to read his mood under the expressionless face and that monotone voice of his.

Techno's tusks would grow when he's angry, or for most parts, when he's fallen deep into his bloodlust. 

He saw how it grows ever so slowly when Techno fought with the moderator of their duel _(and he can't help but feel happy that it was because he was worried for Dream)._

And he remembers the sheer panic mixed with fear in those who faced the blood god's pure bloodlust during the day of Manberg's festival.

Dream cringes at the memory, still recalling how most of friends died that day. It was sick, how he stood frozen as the scene unfolds before him. He could've saved Tubbo, but when Techno turned and met his eyes, he was stuck in place.

Maybe it's because of these events that led them to run away and live together in a little hut that they built in a faraway island.

Either way, it has been peaceful.

Though there were times when the duo would have disputes, Techno's farming was one of the topics. 

Days turned to nights and the pig would come home tired and dirty, worrying Dream of his health whenever he does. He'd sigh in disappointment when Techno passes out immediately when his head meets the fluffy pillows of their bed.

When he confront Techno about this, the man simply dismisses him with a wave of his hand, and annoyance build in Dream at the nonchalance.

This caused the speedrunner to yell at the royal, suddenly venting out how he's been worried sick every night, staying up late until Techno comes home. Having kept his troubles inside for too long just for the sake of the other's.

"We came here to relax, Techno! Just the two of us, away from the stress and- and the drama," Dream tries to reason, watching the man take a step back from his outburst,

"I know that, Dream, but farming potatoes _is_ my way of coping,"

"That's not coping! You're literally depriving yourself of sleep and you come home tired and I just can't see you like _this-_ " Techno's ears perk up, he noticed, and he knew that he'd somehow pushed his buttons him with his poor choice of words.

"Like what, tired, _weak?_ " 

Techno seethes out the word like it was poison, he hates how people tell him what he should look like, doesn't like when people had to tell him that he looked weak.

"What- _no!_ I just want you to stop overworking yourself," he tries to explain, but the pink haired man was already affected,

"Don't act like you don't practice everyday without breaks," Dream has to stop himself from stepping back, the guilt apparent in his eyes when he looks down.

Techno sighs, removing his mask to rub his eyes, too tired to have this argument, in a harsher tone than intended, “Look, I know that you’re trying to help but you’re really not, I’d appreciate it if you’d just leave me be.”

The blonde snaps his head to meet Techno’s eyes, and it takes Techno aback when he sees those green eyes in pure anger, walking toward the man and grabbed at his collar,

“You-! Don’t tell me what to do, don’t just- disregard me like I don’t matter!” Dream yells the last sentence onto the floor, tears swelling up in his eyes as tries to shake the whispers of doubt in his head.

“God, you don’t talk to anyone- you don’t- this is why everyone hates you, you’re just some _emotionless-_ “

They were both on thin ice, misunderstandings behind each word as the two doesn’t understand how to share their feelings and accept them.

Techno breaks the ice when he shoves Dream off of him, and turned his back against the other and made for the door.

By then, Dream realized his mistake, eyes widening as he scrambles to get up from the floor.

And before he could stop the man, the door was slammed in front of him and he was met with chilling silence of the house.

  


\--------------

  


They both see eachother underneath the same oak tree weeks later, they were both mentally and physically exhausted from the recent events in Manberg. Dream was already seated against the tree, his white porcelain mask was resting between his fingers as he watched the skies move around them.

Techno sits the opposite from Dream, back turned against him with the tree in the middle, plopping onto the ground with a sigh, "I guess we're both fucked in the head,"

Dream lets out a scoff that later soon turned into a short huff of a laugh, "Yeah, I guess so.."

A shared silence filled between them, as they quietly watched the cloud swirl above them and listen to the faint chirps of the birds and the soft ruffling of the leaves.

"We only have eachother." He states, feeling the man behind him shuffle in his place and hums in agreement, silently gesturing Dream to continue, who gives a quick glance over his shoulder before staring at the skies again,

"So I think it's important that we should never hide any secrets from eachother,"

"What is this, middle school?" He lets out a chuckle at the light joke, suddenly giving Dream an idea as he hastily shuffled around to meet Techno's eyes who looked at him questioningly.

He brought out his pinky finger, an enthusiastic grin on his face, "Pinky promise me Techno! Swear you'll let me take care of you,"

Techno, very judgingly, raises an eyebrow to Dream's pinky finger before narrowing his gaze back to the blonde, a small laugh escaping him, "This man's a child in disguise,"

This prompts Dream to roll his eyes, scowl forming on his face as he waves his hand impatiently, "Come on, just promise me Tech,"

A low rumble could be heard from the pink haired man, who hesitantly brings up his own pinky finger, "Okay, as long as _you_ promise to let me take care of you too,"

"Deal." Dream firmly nods his head at the other, wrapping his pinky finger around Techno's own and giving it a shake. 

He hears Techno laugh under his breath, “I can’t believe we fought over potatoes..”

Dream could only laugh in return, leaning against the pink haired man and resting his head on the broad shoulder.

This time, he sees how Techno's ears perk up like those of a cat's and he thinks how cute the involuntary action was as a soft smile formed on both their faces and they spent their afternoon sleeping against the oak tree that day.

  


\------------------

  


Ever since then, no matter how small or big, they’d always tell eachother their concerns and troubles.

They were both able to confess their insecurities, words stumbling upon one another as they try to apologize whenever they fought, and they were able to accept their own feelings and eachother’s.

Nowadays, Dream welcomes Techno into their home with a warm embrace, the usual cookies and tea set on the table for the former king to eat.

He talks about how proud he is of Techno to learn how to take care of himself, and Techno applaud Dream of how he learned to not underestimate himself.

And the freckled man would sometimes come by to help Techno with his farming, most days they worked hard and other days they take it slow. Those days they would lay around in the grass, and sometimes Dream would play with their water hose and soak Techno in water.

It felt good, to be able to share someone with your thoughts and have them accept you for who you really are.

Slowly but surely they were able to build a stronger bond. Techno would also come to check on Dream’s practices. Sometimes they would spar and most times they found themselves working on their little strategies, something they could use up their sleeves whenever they teamed up.

He’d give the potato farmer a massage, always subtly asked through light touches on his shoulder, Dream circling around his back.

Dream smiles under his mask when Techno visibly relaxes under his touch, gently massaging at his shoulders as he slowly made his way to the base of his back.

“Enjoying yourself there Techno?” He’d ask when he hears a muffled groan from the other, laughing softly when the other could only reply ‘shut up’.

  


——————-

  


"Hey," Dream greets Techno as the other opens the fron door to the porch, biscuits and tea in a tray as he sets it down on their little circular table.

“Hallo,” he greets back, walking over to Dream’s side to sit down beside him. They’d just arrive home after their little beach break, Dream’s hoodie hanging on the racket in front of their little hut to dry.

“The sun’s setting,” the blonde says, snuggling into the comfort of Techno’s hoodie he’s borrowing, getting a whiff of the minty smell. 

The other hums in agreement, now wearing a simple shirt with his hair loose with his mask in his hands.

The faint sounds of the waves beneath their feet was a background noise to them, the wind breeze was just as chilly as before as they continued to watch from their cliff.

Dream lays his head on Techno’s shoulder, it was like a routine now, and the two were very accustomed to the familiar position. 

Techno closes his eyes, his own head leaning against Dream’s, his hair swaying to the side when he does so. 

They both watched the orange skies turn into the dark night, the clouds continuing to move around them, the stars becoming more apparent in silence, and the sun disappears into the horizon, the moon replacing it in it’s stead. 

They were both content with just the other’s presence and company.

  


———————-

  


They sat in front of their little hut, legs hanging from the porch and he leaned back onto his arms as they watched the sun set with the skies in mixed colors of pink, purple and yellows that turns into orange.

"Are you bored yet?" He finds himself asking.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> so i wrote this fic abt techno and dream again haha  
> just had the thought of the two living together in a hut away from all the drama, though im pretty sure someone had the same idea? i just dont remember who so please tell me in the comments!! id rlly appreciate it :))
> 
> btw last part was supposed to be the summary of the fic but i wrote it before i even write the fic and somehow wasnt able to add it  
> i couldnt bring myself to delete it bcus i rlly liked it-
> 
> anyways i dont know how to view this but i dont feel comfortable with writing characters in a relationship so i mostly view this as platonic (well except maybe a hint of romantic in that one line in Dream's pov,,)  
> well its up to you guys to decide if its platonic or not, all is welcomed!!
> 
> taking my time to write this feels refreshing than writing rushed fics,,  
> so as a fellow writer, dont force yourself to finish a fic of yours!! take all the time you need and breathe, people can wait :)) there’ll always be people who love what you make up!!
> 
> anyways yeah, hope you liked it!! im only using their personas btw  
> and thank you sm for sharing your time to read this fic (and my end notes)!!  
> 


End file.
